Bin Brothers
The Bin Brothers (in Japanese: 瓶兄弟, Bin kyōdai) are minor antagonists from the dark fantasy manga and anime series Tokyo Ghoul. ''They are twin brothers who are called the Tail Brothers and are executives of the Aogiri Tree. The older brother was voiced by Sonny Strait, and the younger one was voiced by Jean-Luc Hester. Biography Early life Very little is really known about the Bin Brothers' past but what is that they were most likely lone wolf ghouls until the One-Eyed King atracted them with his preachings. They fell in love with the King's ideology of Ghoul Supremacy and then joined the newly formed Aogiri Tree. They've since than become executives of the organization. Aogiri Arc The Bin Brothers are first seen in the Aogiri Arc where they are attacking a small local C.C.G. compound and are seen killing a small group of Ghoul Investigators inside. They then leave afterwards and head back towards the 11th Ward Base. There, they attended a meeting where Ken Kaneki was brought before Tatara by Ayato Kirishima after he raided Anteiku. The two brothers then left after the meeting but they both noticed Banjou lead a small group of prisoners called Anti-Aogiri and the two of them fought them. Banjou was knocked out by one of the brothers but one of their masks was damaged in the fight against the rest of the group. Thankfully for the Bin Brothers Yakumo Oomori had showed up and they left the rest of the prisoners to him as he requested. After some time has passed, the CCG had discovered the Aogiri Base and Tatara then assigned them to defend the front entrence to the base which they did until they both came upon Koutarou Amon. The Bin Brothers engaged Amon in a fight and were winning for a while when all of a sudden, Amon had managed to regain the upper hand and he killed the two of them leaving the front of the base open and exposed. Appearance The two of them have long dark blue robes similar to the atiree of typical Aogiri Members (except theirs' red and the borthers' are blue) and both wear white masks with different geometric patterns. In the anime they have black messy hair. File:Bin.png|The elder brother's mask File:Younger_brother.png|The younger Brother's mask Personality The Bin Brothers have very moderate personalities as a whole. They idolize the Aogiri ideology of ghoul supremacy and have sworn absolute allegiance to the One-Eyed King and follow his orders. Relationships *Tatara: Tatara was esentially the Bin Brothers' superior and they respected him greatly. They followed all of his orders and did what he told them to do. Despite their loyalty however, the Bin Brothers were viewed as pieces by Tatara and he showed no concern for either of them. *One-Eyed King: Like all the other Aogiri Members, the Bin Brothers were extremely loyal to the One-Eyed King. They idolized and followed his ideology and worshiped him greatly to make his dream of ghouls being the supreme species a reality. Powers and Abilities *'Bikaku Kagune:' Both brothers have twin bikaku kagunes which take the form of large blue tails. Both of them are highly trained in using them in combat and use them in combo attacks against opponents. *'Combo Attacks: 'The Bin Brothers usually attack at the same time when in combat and thus, it gives them ana edge and allows them to take down opponents quicker and easier. *'Leadership: '''The Bin Brothers are expert commanding officers. Both are Executives of Aogiri for starters and they were responsible for leading large groups of Aogiri Soldiers into combat when the CCG attacked the 11th Ward base. Gallery Bin Brothers 3.png|The Bin Brothers attacking Ghoul Investigators Bin Brothers 2.png |Upclose shot. Aogiri Team.png|Bin Brothers with Eto, Tatara, Noro, Nico, and Ayato on top of the Aogiri Hideout Bin Brothers 4.png|Combo attack Bin Brothers 5.png|Anime Depiction of the Bin Bros' Bikaku Kagunes Bin Brothers 6.png|Amon kills them Bin Brothers 7.png|Upclose of their masks Tatara and the Bin Bros.png|Tatara gives orders to the Bin Brothers Bin brother - kagune.png|Manga Depiction of the Bin Bros' Bikaku Kagunes Bin brothers 1.png|Manga Depiction of the Bin Brothers' appearances Bin Brothers.png|Anime Depiction of the Bin Brothers' appearances BinBros.jpg|The Bin Brothers with a small squad of Aogiri Soldiers Navigation pl:Bracia Bin Category:Partners in Crime Category:Siblings Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Monsters Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains